Liquid crystal panels are used display panels that display images in display devices such as television devices, portable phones, or portable information terminals. External light is required to be used to display images on the liquid crystal panels. Therefore, such display devices include the liquid crystal panels and lighting units (backlight units) as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Such a lighting unit is arranged on a back side of the liquid crystal panel and configured to irradiate planar light toward the back surface of the liquid crystal panel.
In the display device, the liquid crystal panel is fixed by a frame as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The frame is a frame member made of metal or resin and supports a peripheral edge portion of the liquid crystal panel with its inner edge portion from the back surface side of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is arranged on a front side of the lighting unit with being fixed by the frame.